A la luz de nuestro reencuentro
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Qué equivocado estaba al creer que mi destino se había consumado con la derrota de la oscuridad, sin darme cuenta que la mía propia seguía presente, tormentosa y despiadada. Hasta que apareciste tú, la luz que por siempre he buscado, transformando mí yugo en la más deseaba de las bendiciones… en el más anhelado reencuentro de nuestras almas atormentadas.
**_Comentarios iniciales:_**

 _Hola a todos. ¿Creyeron que había abandonado? De ninguna manera. Han pasado muchas cosas que me impidieron continuar con mis historias, situaciones que muchas personas que me leen y que son cercanas a mi conocen, como lo fue la súbita muerte de mi gato Theo, cosa que aún no asimilo y acepto a pesar que ya ha pasado un mes de eso, y lo del terremoto que se dio en mi país hace un par de semanas, que aunque no afectó tanto a mi ciudad como ocurrió en el epicentro, es algo que nos ha deprimido en todo sentido. Y eso que no he mencionado el trabajo, que estos últimos meses ha estado complicado, pero como todo lo malo, ya las cosas se están calmando paulatinamente._

 _En fin, ya que he dado mis debidas explicaciones, he traído para ustedes el último capítulo extra de mi historia "Almas unidas", y ya han de imaginar que hecho relatará. No es necesario leer la mencionada trama para entender esta, aunque si un poco del fic que publiqué antes. En el mismo resolverán algunas dudas que se presentaron en "El desquicio de mi deseo", lo que no es otra cosa que la descendencia de la princesa Zelda de esa época. Lo que he relatado sobre eso es sumamente simple, al menos para mí es lo que sería más lógico, basándome en ese contexto._

 _Habrá partes un poco subidas de tono (para variar), así que los que no quieran leerla, son libres de no hacerlo, sólo les aviso porque saben que yo no pongo alguna señal para indicarlo. El que cae, cae XD_

 _La imagen de portada pertenece a **Kawacy**._

 _…_

 _Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:_

\- _Los cambios de escena se darán con la barra que posee el editor de esta página._

\- _Los flashbacks se abrirán y/o se cerrarán con el siguiente símbolo: *.*.*.*.*_

\- _Los sueños se iniciarán y finalizarán con tres puntos: …_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

 **A LA LUZ DE NUESTRO REENCUENTRO**

 _"Dime, Link, ¿no sientes tú también una extraña tristeza cuando cae el sol? Dicen que es la única hora en que nuestro mundo se entrelaza con el más allá… La única hora en la que uno puede sentir el lamento de aquellos que abandonaron nuestro mundo, pero aún siguen apegados a él… Por eso la hora del crepúsculo siempre trae consigo esta pena…"_

Aún recuerdo el día en que me dijiste esas palabras, las que para ser sincero, no las comprendía de la manera en la que lo hago ahora, mucho más si me encuentro observando las peculiares tonalidades del ocaso, símbolo del recuerdo de mis más grandes vivencias, las que me marcaron por completo.

Inicialmente decidido a rescatar a mis amigos, pero luego asumiendo por completo mi destino, vencí al peor enemigo que me ha perseguido por siglos, acechándome enfermo y desquiciado por sus deseos de poder, arrasando con todo lo que se encontrara a mi paso con tal de destruirme, de vencerme como siempre lo había deseado. Mas sus anhelos no pudieron cumplirse, sobre todo porque su deseado fragmento pasó a enlazarse con el que me caracterizaba, el cual, por medio de la joven que luchó a mi lado, fue regresado al lugar al que pertenecía.

Cada golpe que le daba por medio aquella sagrada espada que tanto me dolió dejar, fueron enseñanzas del maestro que nunca olvidaré, el que sólo aparecía en los entresijos de mi conciencia. Al haberme transmitido sus enseñanzas, fue la demostración que no fui el único que ganó la batalla, sino los dos, juntos como un mismo ser, una sola alma. Siempre sentía eso cuando nos encontrábamos, tan parecidos, aunque a diferencia mía escondía dentro de aquella fuerte y tétrica coraza un desgarrador dolor, devastador y silencioso, el que sólo guardaba para él. Nunca me lo dijo, pero siempre lo intuí.

Varias semanas han pasado desde el fin de mi periplo. Aún tengo grabado el momento en el que Midna destruyó el único nexo que unía nuestros mundos, y con eso, la oportunidad de volver a ver a la amiga con la que había compartido tantas cosas, con la que había crecido. Sin embargo, la joven que se encontraba conmigo parecía más afectada, hasta el punto de derramar dolorosas lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, las cuales se las secó rápidamente al ver que estaba ante mi presencia, cubriéndose con aquella máscara con la que la conocí… aunque eso no me impidió ver lo que se encontraba debajo de la misma. Aquello lo descubrí cuando estaba en mi cuadrúpeda forma, y lo corroboré cuando nos volvimos a reencontrar hace poco.

Por varios segundos creí que estaba frente a un ser divino, tan desconocido que hasta me asustaba, mas no me transmitía deseos de huir. Qué contradicción. Su belleza tan magnifica, impalpable e indescriptible, como esas rosas nacientes en medio de la ventisca más brutal y despiadada, pero que se mantenían firmes ante la adversidad a pesar de no soportar ni sus propias espinas lastimarla. Aquel pelo similar al color del ocaso, provocando en mí deseos de dormir sobre él, como si se tratara del suave pasto de las llanuras. Sin embargo, lo que más me impactó fue lo que adornaba el hermoso manto de su cabeza, esas orejas de peculiar forma que sólo en mis difuntos padres y en mí había visto. No puedo describir el alivio que sentí al ver a alguien semejante a mí en este mundo, fue como si me reencontrara con un ser que desde siempre había me había pertenecido, como una hermana, amiga… o talvez algo más, algo que mis labios no podían mencionar. Incluso me pregunto cómo es posible que piense de esa manera con alguien a quien sólo vi un par de veces, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo la sensación que la conozco de antes, y con eso no me refiero al destino que nos ata.

A medida que el ocaso se esconde bajo las aguas de la fuente de Latoan, la pena y el vacío me siguen invadiendo. Definitivamente ya no soy el mismo desde que dejé a la princesa en su palacio, desde que finalicé con esta travesía y regresé a esta vida tan monótona, la que si antes me agradaba, ahora no me llena. Es hueca y sin gracia, y no porque le haya perdido aprecio a mi gente, sino por un motivo que desconozco por completo. Me desespera.

\- ¿Link?

La voz de Ilia me sacó de mis absurdas cavilaciones, al parecer ya no estaba enojada conmigo por lo que pasó antes. El día de mi llegada me llevé la sorpresa que todos me recibieron con una fiesta de bienvenida. Para ser sincero, inicialmente me sentí incómodo con tantas atenciones, pero luego aquello fue reemplazado por alegría y agradecimiento. Me sentía feliz de ver a mi pueblo dichoso, padres e hijos reunidos. Ordon había recuperado su luz.

Entre todo lo sucedido en el agasajo, conté todo lo relacionado con mi periplo, incluyendo la cuenta batalla que tuve en contra de mi enemigo. Fue justamente en esa parte que Ilia se enojó conmigo, pues no le gustó enterarse que la princesa había montado a Epona de buenas a primeras, sin conocerla previamente. Me culpó de todo lo sucedido.

Mi yegua era conocida por lo reacia que era en dejar que alguien que no fuera yo la montara, incluso a muchos de mis amigos los lanzó por los aires sin contemplaciones cuando ponían un sólo pie en el estribo. Sin embargo, con la regente no pasó lo mismo, incluso la cuidó cuando me encontraba luchando contra Ganondorf, se veían muy afines. Casi como yo lo era con ella.

Ilia me seguía observando con pesar, para luego sentarse a mi lado y observar el movimiento del agua junto a mí, hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

\- Lamento mi comportamiento de la vez pasada, lo siento de verdad. Sólo que sabes lo mucho que quiero a Epona, y a pesar de eso nunca ha dejado que la monte. No puedo enojarme con ella, mucho menos contigo. Sus razones habrá tenido para aceptar a la princesa. – dijo, mostrando pesar y vergüenza.

La escuché sin saber qué decir, aunque me alegraba que haya reconocido su error, pues yo no influencié en la decisión que mi yegua había tomado… o al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

\- No te preocupes, ya todo está olvidado. Me alegra que ya no estés enojada conmigo. – respondí, esbozando una sonrisa para calmar la situación.

\- No puedo estar enojada contigo para siempre, mucho más ahora que he pensado en muchas cosas.

\- ¿Cosas?

\- Si… desde hace tiempo quiero decirte algo importante, y creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad ahora que estamos solos.

A pesar de desconocer el tema del que quería hablar, no pude evitar sentirme preocupado, incómodo. Lentamente se acercó más a mí, e incluso me tomó las manos mientras me miraba a los ojos con intensidad. Aquello me hacía sentir nervioso, deseaba que se guarde lo que tenía que decirme.

\- Link, no tienes idea como te extrañé en todo este tiempo. A pesar que pasé gran parte de tu viaje con la memoria perdida, en mi alma siempre tenía la sensación de que algo me faltaba, y eso eras tú. Ahora que te veo de frente lo sé.

\- Yo también te extrañé mucho, tanto a ti como a los niños. Por eso no descansé hasta traerlos de vuelta a nuestro hogar, junto a sus padres. – respondí con prisa, queriendo que el tema se termine.

\- Algo que te agradeceré por siempre, y ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, creo que es mejor que empecemos con un cambio en nuestra vida. – dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

\- ¿Un cambio en nuestra vida?

En ese momento, acarició mi mejilla con cariño, y a pesar que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, le tuve rechazo a aquel gesto, cosa que no demostré para no ofenderla.

\- Link, creo que es evidente el sentimiento que compartimos, ya no vale la pena ocultarlo.

\- ¿Sentimiento? – pregunté, extrañado.

\- Así es, ya no tienes que disimular conmigo. Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, eres el único hombre con el que quiero compartir mi vida, ser tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos. Lo he hablado con mi padre y está de acuerdo con nuestra unión, incluso me dijo que aguarde a que tú me lo digas… pero no puedo esperar a escucharte, sobre todo si es evidente lo que sientes.

Lentamente su rostro se fue acercando al mío, mientras cerraba los ojos con deleite, decidida a sellar sus palabras de la única manera posible que dos almas enamoradas podían hacerlo. Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente al sentir mis manos en sus mejillas, deteniendo sus acciones. Su mirada pasó de devoción a completa decepción, intrigada por mis acciones.

\- Link… ¿pero qué…?

\- Lo lamento mucho, Ilia, pero no puedo corresponder a lo que sientes. – respondí serio y apenado.

Se quedó de piedra ante mis palabras, mientras veía como sus ojos se humedecían. Luego de eso empezó a reclamarme, histérica y herida ante mi acción.

\- ¿Por qué, Link? Yo creí que me amabas, siempre lo demostraste desde que éramos niños. Desde que murieron tus padres, nunca nos separamos, no querías ir a ningún lugar si yo no iba contigo, incluso acabas de decir que me buscaste incansablemente. ¡No entiendo!

\- Yo te quiero, Ilia, pero no de la manera que tú esperas. Tú eres como mi hermana, fuiste mi soporte en los malos y buenos momentos de mi vida, y si te rescaté es por ese inmenso cariño que siento por ti… pero no te amo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no me amas si nunca has sentido eso?

\- No te ofendas, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte… pero creo que la respuesta a tu pregunta es que la única manera en la que te quiero a mi lado el resto de mi vida es como una hermana menor, mas no como mi esposa o madre de mis hijos. Lo sien…

Y mis palabras fueron silenciadas por una fuerte bofetada por parte de ella. Lloraba hasta más no poder y yo me sentía el peor de los hombres, a pesar que si estaba un poco molesto por su agresión. Dejando de lado mi sentir, me acerqué a ella para abrazarla, pero me empujó los brazos para luego seguirme reclamando.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! Yo como una tonta creyendo en todas tus palabras.

\- Nunca te he ilusionado, Ilia, yo sería incapaz de eso. Te confundiste y lo lamento, pero eso no fue mi culpa. – le respondí con firmeza, perdiendo la paciencia por su actitud.

\- Claro, ahora que eres un héroe tú deseos han cambiado. Como has conocido a la estúpida princesa.

\- ¡No la insultes! – exclamé, enfurecido.

\- ¿Ves cómo te pones por una simple desconocida? Ella te ha acelerado las hormonas como si fueras un mocoso en plena adolescencia.

\- ¡No pienso seguirte escuchando, Ilia! ¡Adiós! – finalicé la conversación, alejándome de ella.

\- ¡Lárgate con tu princesa! ¡Te vas a arrepentir por mirar tan arriba! ¡Ya verás la dolorosa caída que te espera, Link!

Nunca creí que terminaría discutiendo con Ilia de una manera tan fuerte, pero más que eso, me sacó de quicio que insulte a la princesa en mi presencia. Aunque sinceramente no sé por qué me descontrolé… simplemente lo sentí.

Caminé de regreso a mi casa, dejando a Ilia atrás, y estoy seguro que con esto estaríamos en silencio por mucho tiempo, pero para ser sincero poco me importaba, lo mejor era guardar la distancia con ella. Justo cuando me encontraba cerca de mi hogar, pude ver cómo le cartero dejaba algo en mi puerta, para luego retirarse rápidamente a seguir con su trabajo, para variar. Subí ansiosamente las escaleras, deseoso de saber la correspondencia que había recibido, dándome cuenta que era una carta con el símbolo de la Familia Real de Hyrule.

Sin dudarlo la abro, descubriendo que se trata de una carta de la princesa. Primero me agradece por la atención que tuve con ella al haberla dejado en el palacio, motivo por el que siento que mis mejillas empiezan a arder. Sigo leyendo, y me sorprendo al ver que desea verme en su despacho mañana mismo para recompensarme por mi labor, y no sólo eso, sino nombrarme Caballero de la Corona del reino.

Me he quedado sin palabras… No, yo no puedo aceptar dicha recompensa, pues todo lo que hice fue únicamente por salvar a mis amigos, y cuando me enteré de mi destino, al reino. Yo hice esa labor por simple fidelidad a las Diosas, mas no para recibir algo a cambio. Aunque para ser sincero, me llama la atención el nombramiento que quiere darme, Caballero de la Corona de Hyrule. Me sentiría honrado, dichoso por obtener semejante título otorgado por ella… sólo por ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?

No pienso hacerle un desaire a la princesa, pero si rechazaré la recompensa. Sería un abuso de mi parte aceptarla, sobre todo ahora que el reino se encuentra en crisis y en proceso de levantarse.

* * *

Me sorprendí enormemente por el recibimiento que tuve en cuanto llegué al palacio, pues la princesa realizó una ceremonia en mi honor para otorgarme mi nombramiento. Había invitado a la celebración a todos los amigos que conocí en mi periplo. Me avergoncé ante eso, pero en el momento que se me condecoró me sentí orgulloso y agradecido con ella.

Una vez que el evento finalizó, me pidió que la acompañara a su despacho para que conversáramos. Ella caminaba delante de mí, motivo por el que no pude evitar observarla, sobre todo por la elegancia que mostraba con cada paso que daba, y ese sugestivo contorneo de sus caderas que me ponía completamente nervioso. Me reproché a mí mismo por poner los ojos donde no debía, pero no pude evitarlo… aquella imagen se me hacía exquisita.

Llegamos a la puerta del despacho y la abrí para que ella pasara. Ante eso, me sonrió y continuó, yo la seguí de inmediato. Ambos nos sentamos en un sofá y empezamos a hablar.

\- Espero que no le haya molestado esta reunión que organicé sin consultarle, pero deseaba mucho hacerle este homenaje. Me disculpo. – dijo, hablando con seriedad y pena.

\- Alteza, no tiene nada de que disculparse. Al contrario, le agradezco tanto por estas atenciones para conmigo.

\- Somos nosotros los que estamos en deuda con usted, Sir Link. He investigado algunas cosas sobre su vida y me he enterado que usted no nació en Ordon como ninguno de sus compañeros. Usted es un Hylian.

\- Así es, nací aquí, pero no tengo nada de recuerdos porque mis padres se trasladaron conmigo a vivir a Ordon cuando era muy pequeño. – respondí, sintiéndome afligido.

\- Ya veo, aunque a futuro eso podría cambiar…

\- ¿Cambiar? – pregunté, extrañado.

\- Creo que ese es un tema que podemos hablar en otro momento. Ahora, lo que importa es el motivo por el que lo cité, la recompensa que le corresponde.

\- Princesa, de eso quería hablar…

\- No pienso aceptar un "no" como respuesta, Sir Link. Pídame lo que desee, aunque de todas maneras lo que voy a darle es poco para lo que se merece. Ni todo el oro del mundo podrá pagar el que haya salvado nuestras vidas del peor enemigo que hemos tenido. Su legado como héroe no tiene precio. – dijo con voz determinante, decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer.

Venía determinado a no aceptar nada, a no permitir que mi decisión sea cambiada bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero con ver la determinación en la intensa mirada de la princesa, no supe qué decir, no quería negarme a una petición de ella, no entendía por qué. Nunca me había pasado nada como esto.

\- Me sentiría muy ofendida si me rechaza.

\- No quiero ofenderla, pero podemos llegar a un punto medio…

\- ¿A un punto medio? ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Si no fuera mucho pedir, me gustaría que esos fondos sean destinados para Ordon. Mi pueblo es humilde, y con toda esta crisis causada por la invasión, los pocos negocios que tenemos no han traído muchas ganancias, además que muchos de los hogares de los habitantes ya no están en buenas condiciones.

\- Sir Link…

\- Desde que murieron mis padres, todos, en especial Moy y Juli, se dedicaron a cuidarme y a protegerme, a ellos les debo lo poco soy, y esto es lo mínimo que quiero hacer. Le pido que cumpla con mi petición, por favor.

Ante mis palabras, ella se quedó muda, sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Temo que mi petición le haya molestado, talvez fue mu atrevido de mi parte.

\- Es usted muy noble, Sir Link.

\- Princesa, yo…

\- Se harán las cosas como usted diga. Los fondos serán destinados a su pueblo. Se lo aseguro. – respondió, mostrándome una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias. Con eso me siento más que recompensado.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer, lo hago gustosa. Pediré que le preparen una alcoba para que descanse, no creo que sea conveniente que regrese a Ordon a esta hora.

\- Se lo agradezco, pero no se preocupe. Ya tengo una habitación separada en el hostal. Hasta la pagué por adelantado.

\- Comprendo. Le deseo muy buenas noches. Muy pronto estará recibiendo noticias mías.

\- Estaré atento.

Cuando nos pusimos de pie, ocurrió algo inesperado. La princesa se enredó con su vestido y estuvo a punto de caerse, cosa que evité tomándola de la cintura con fuerza. Por inercia la acerqué a mí, pegándola a mi cuerpo, su pecho contra el mío, apretándonos. Sentí un corrientazo recorrer todo mi ser de manera brutal, abismal y despiadada, incluso sin darme cuenta la acerqué un poco más a mí, chocando nuestros alientos. Nos observamos intensamente sin decir palabra alguna, sintiendo la enigmática sensación que no era la primera vez que la tocaba, que la tenía tan cerca, incluso sentía algo parecido a la felicidad con tan corta distancia entre nosotros. Ella estaba sonrojada, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente entre mis brazos, se estremecía de una manera inexplicable.

\- ¿Se… se encuentra bien? – dije, esforzándome por hablar sin ahogarme.

\- Lo siento. Le agradezco mucho por su ayuda. – expresó, sonrojada.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer...

Unos segundos más estuvimos unidos, pero luego ella rompió con el momento, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

\- Ya es tarde, me retiro a mis aposentos a descansar. Le pediré al cochero que lo escolte al hostal donde se está hospedando.

\- No es necesario, de verdad. Puedo ir con Epona y así me relajo un poco, me gusta cabalgar.

\- Si eso es lo que quiere, no tengo nada que contradecirle.

Me encaminé a la puerta y la abrí para que la princesa salga, momento en el que me volvió a dedicar una de las pocas sonrisas que esbozaba. Lo reconozco, esos cortos momentos en que realizaba esas acciones me encantaban, tanto así que se lo devolvía de la misma manera, sintiendo que mi rostro se acaloraba.

Luego de aquello, cada cual tomó su camino. Fui a buscar a Epona para encaminarme directamente al hostal.

* * *

Si antes de mi nombramiento sentía que mi vida había caído en la monotonía, ahora siento que la agonía y la desolación me destrozan por completo. Nunca me imaginé que al día siguiente de regresar al palacio, me iba a enterar de algo tan devastador y terrible.

Hace tiempo, Moy me dijo que desde hace muchos años había guardado algo perteneciente a mis padres, lo que sólo me iba a dar cuando llegara "el momento indicado". Ahora con mi nombramiento, descubrió que ese día había llegado. Era una carta de mis padres.

Fue el escrito más largo y profundo que alguien me había dedicado, donde me enteré de datos de sus vidas que desconocía por completo. Ellos fueron miembros del Ejército Real de Hyrule, en ese sitio se conocieron y se enamoraron, hasta que decidieron casarse y unir sus vidas. Por años, tomados de la mano, lucharon por el bienestar del reino, hasta que un día todo cambió por completo. Mi madre quedó embarazada y ya no podía apoyar a mi padre como antes, mas eso no les impidió estar felices por la llegada de su primero hijo, fruto de su inmenso amor. Con el paso del tiempo mi nacimiento fue un hecho, y hasta que cumplí dos años de edad vivieron en paz y felicidad junto a mí, y trabajando en lo que más les gustaba.

Sin embargo, un día descubrieron que la simple marca de nacimiento de mi mano izquierda era más de lo que aparentaba, pues empezó a titilar tenuemente. Con aquello se espantaron y no tuvieron que sacar más conclusiones sobre mi destino, todo era un hecho. Con eso recordé el por qué eran tan apegados a la creencia del héroe legendario.

Al poco tiempo de haberse enterado de mi esencia, abandonamos el palacio, ellos deseaban alejarse por completo de la tierra más acechada por el peor de mis enemigos, quien deseaba verme muerto. Fue así que llegamos a Ordon, el único lugar al que hasta hace poco consideré mi hogar. Tengo en la mete grabados los mejores recuerdos con mis padres, pero también varios días en que se ausentaban, en los que Moy, mientras me cuidaba, me decía que se iban a trabajar, sin darme mayor explicación. Ahora me he enterado que a pesar de haber abandonado su hogar, no dejaron de lado su labor para con el reino, sin descuidar mi seguridad bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tenían que viajar largas distancias para cumplir con su deber, dejándome seguro y alejado de todo peligro. Hasta que en una de sus travesías no regresaron jamás, dejándome solo.

El día que mis padres murieron, Moy me confesó que habían muerto en un accidente en la carreta que se transportaran, aquel día fue desolador para mí, y sentía que la vida estaba siendo injusta conmigo. Ahora, con la edad que tengo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, pues de no haber sido por mi destino, ellos no hubieran tenido que abandonar su hogar para protegerme, viajando constantemente y enfrentándose a tantos peligros, hasta que la muerte los atrapó sin clemencia. ¿Acaso este yugo que cargo tiene que arrasar con todo lo que me importa? Mis amigos estuvieron en extremo peligro, mis padres murieron, la princesa tuvo que entregar su alma entera para salvar el reino… no comprendo cómo las Diosas pudieron elegirme, si todo lo que toco lo destruyo.

No han pasado muchos días de todo esto que me he enterado, y Moy insiste que no soy culpable, que esa es la vida que mis padres eligieron y que nunca se arrepintieron de nada, pues su amor por mí fue tan grande que no les importó dejar su hogar, y si continuaron con su vida en el ejército era por su gran honor con el deber, con el que fueron criados siempre.

En ese momento, me doy cuenta que debajo de la puerta hay una carta, al parecer el cartero vino sin que me diera cuenta a dejarla. Me seco las pocas lágrimas que he derramado y me levanto a tomarla, descubriendo que era un sobre con el sello que tanto conocía.

He vuelto a recibir una carta de la princesa. En esta me relata lo sorprendida que se sintió de que haya rechazado la recompensa que se me ofreció, y pedir que sea destinada a mi pueblo. No me arrepiento de ello, pues me siento feliz de ver cómo las cosas mejoran por aquí debido al sustento económico, a pesar de todo el tormento que me agobia.

Sigo leyendo la carta hasta que mis ojos se exaltan debido a la noticia de la que me estoy enterando, la cual de ninguna manera esperé recibir. La princesa me está pidiendo que me convierta en el General de la Guardia Real, y me traslade a vivir al palacio para guiar y entrenar a sus soldados.

Me he quedado pasmado con semejante noticia. Podré tener grandes habilidades como espadachín, pero no tengo la debida preparación para manejar un ejército entero, tener un cargo como ese. Aunque pensándolo bien, después de todo lo que he vivido desde mi periplo, los deseos de tener una vida diferente son inmensos, y mucho más si esto involucra el uso de mi arma predilecta y ponerla al servicio del reino, de la misma manera en la que lo hicieron mis padres.

Creo que esta sería la mejor manera de honrarlos, servir al reino que tanto quisieron y que tuvieron que dejar porque su amor por mí fue superior al mismo. Podré dedicarme a lo que mejor sé hacer e instruir a muchos con mi humilde aprendizaje, de la misma manera que mi maestro lo hizo conmigo. Aunque a decir verdad, lo que más me motiva a aceptar es el poder estar cerca de ella para cumplir con un deseo que tengo marcado desde la primera vez que la vi, cuidarla y protegerla con mi propia vida.

* * *

En sólo dos días estuve listo para marcharme. Les comenté a todos el ofrecimiento que la princesa me había hecho y mi decisión de aceptarlo, significando eso que dejaría mi hogar. No fue nada fácil encontrarme con los rostros tristes de los amigos que siempre me habían acompañado, apenados por la noticia de saber que me iría. Aunque al mismo tiempo, se sentían felices del gran deber que se me había encomendado, y sabían que mi ausencia no sería permanente, pues siempre los visitaría. Moy y Juli fueron los primeros en saber la noticia, y aunque les dolía el saber que no me verían seguido, me desearon todas sus bendiciones en esta nueva etapa de mi vida.

Justo antes de irme del pueblo junto con mi fiel Epona, observé por última vez mi casa, sintiendo melancolía con la imagen que representaba para mí. Ya había dado el primer paso para mi lejanía, cuando una conocida voz me detuvo.

Me doy la vuelta y descubro que se trata de Ilia, quien con lágrimas en los ojos me pide disculpas por todo lo que sucedió la última vez que hablamos, por la agresión que había cometido conmigo debido a su enojo. Me pidió que no me vaya, que reconsiderara mi decisión y no me aleje de ella y del sitio que me vio crecer.

Me bajé de Epona y me acerqué a abrazarla, para luego decirle que todo estaba perdonado, pero que mi decisión de irme no iba a cambiar en lo absoluto. Era algo que yo deseaba, que necesitaba para sacar de mi alma ese agobio que me consumía todos los días desde que regresé de mi largo viaje, y sobre todo una prueba que tenía que hacerme a mí mismo. Luego de unos minutos pareció entenderlo, aunque la tristeza de su mirada no se desvanecía. Me deseó lo mejor, y con eso pude marcharme más tranquilo.

* * *

Al llegar al palacio, se volvió a celebrar una ceremonia en mi honor por el nuevo cargo que iba a desempeñar. Pude notar que muchos se encontraban orgullosos de mí, aunque otros no los veía del todo convencidos, pues deben haberse sorprendido de que una persona sin grandes títulos ni experiencia vaya a liderar un ejército entero. Sin embargo, la princesa se mantuvo firme en su mandato, señalando que ninguna vivencia ni aprendizaje podía ser más válido que haber salvado al reino de la oscuridad, y que por ese motivo era el indicado para el puesto, y que incluso merecía más que eso. Nunca dejaré de sorprenderme por cómo es ella, tan callada y seria, pero cuando se trata de defender lo que considera justo, alza su voz, demostrando así ser una soberana digna de admirar.

En todas estas semanas, mi instrucción a los soldados del palacio ha dado buenos frutos. Mejoraron su estado físico y han implementado técnicas de esgrima que para ellos eran por completo desconocidas, las cuales se originaron de las enseñanzas de mi maestro. Nunca podré llegar a ser como él, de eso estoy seguro, pero deseo que su legado sea trascendido por varias generaciones, y es por eso que no me he dado el crédito de todo eso yo solo, les he contado sobre él, omitiendo y guardando sólo para mí su verdadera esencia.

Como cada noche al terminar mi entrenamiento, regreso a descansar a los aposentos que se me designaron desde el inicio, y ese momento siempre coincide con la salida de la princesa de su despacho en compañía de sus doncellas. Nunca falta que nos intercambiemos unas cuantas sonrisas, mientras pareciera que en ese instante sus mejillas se sonrojan para luego desviar la mirada. Sinceramente, este es uno de los momentos que más espero en el día, poder encontrarme con ella y poder regalarnos ese gesto común pero tan significativo, el cual me quita el cansancio de manera inmediata.

No sé por qué siento que el corazón me palpita con fuerza al encontrarme con ella, por qué ese deseo de intercambiar algo más que sonrisas se ha apoderado de mí. Pienso que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, que recordar, cuando mis vivencias con ella no han pasado más allá de la simple cortesía… aunque uno de esos tantos días, las cosas parecieron tomar otro rumbo.

Me estaba encaminando a mi habitación luego de la culminación de mi jornada, y cuando faltaba poco para pasar por el despacho de la princesa, vi que tres hombres se encontraban fuera del mismo con ella. Al parecer habían terminado alguna reunión nada agradable, pues a ella la veía seria, mientras que ellos estaban completamente molestos. Sin que se dieran cuenta, escuché cómo la cuestionaban por las consecuencias de la invasión, culpándola por haberse rendido ante el Tirano de las Sombras en vez de haberlo enfrentado, y por la manera en que lo decían no parecía ser la primera vez que la molestaban con ese asunto. Ella se defendía altiva, pero eso no acallaba las cuestiones de los miembros, provocando que después guarde silencio.

No sé qué me ocurrió en ese momento, pero la rabia y la indignación se apoderaron de mí. No lo dudé e intervine, posicionándome frente a ellos.

\- Sir Link…

La única que logró decir algo fue la princesa, pues a los hombres no les permití hablar debido a que les empecé a reclamar por sus injustas acciones. Obviamente terminaron indignados y me pidieron que guarde mi lugar, que no intervenga en algo que no me competía, pero fue en esa parte que les recalqué que estaban equivocados, pues todo lo que tiene que ver con la invasión es de mi incumbencia, mucho más si la princesa estaba involucrado en el mismo. Les exigí que traten con el debido respeto a su soberana, que no se atrevan a cuestionarla ni con la más mínima de las palabras, pues nadie mejor que ella conoce que era lo mejor para su reino, mucho más si ninguno de ellos se involucró en la batalla contra Ganondorf, pues sólo los que vivimos en carne propia aquel tormento podemos dar fe de eso. No sé qué imagen habré transmitido a ellos debido a mi enojo, pero sólo guardaron silencio y se retiraron, mientras que la princesa entró a su despacho y se sentó en el sofá, dándome la espalda mientras ligeros quejidos salían de sus labios. Con eso me di cuenta que su alma se quebró debido a todas las presiones que la atormentaban.

Me devasté al verla sufrir con tanto dolor, sobre todo a una mujer que parecía inquebrantable ante toda adversidad. No pude contenerme ante tan desolada imagen, motivo por el que no dudé en sentarme a su lado, obligarla a mirarme a los ojos y secarle las lágrimas con mis dedos, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia. Ella permitió que le otorgue los delicados roces en su rostro sin decir nada, incluso con eso fue acallando los quejidos de su boca.

\- Ya no llore, por favor. Usted sabe mejor que nadie que la decisión que tomó fue la correcta, y nada de lo que ocurrió en el pasado fue su culpa. Ellos sólo quieren verla destruida para cuestionar su posición en el cargo, pero por sobre ellos está el pueblo que la aprecia por todo lo que ha hecho por ellos… y estoy yo, que conoce como es la pureza y la bondad de la elegida de Nayru.

Luego de mis palabras, inesperadamente, se aferró a mi pecho y me abrazó, sacando todo el dolor que la estaba consumiendo, y buscando protección entre mis brazos. Al inicio me quedé sorprendido ante sus acciones, pero ya no quería que se guarde todo lo que la atormentaba, motivo por el que la acerqué más a mí y la abracé con fuerza, permitiendo que humedezca mi capa con sus cristalinas lágrimas. Qué tormento fue verla tan lastimada y vulnerable. Acaricié su cabello para reconfortarla, deleitándome con el aroma de este hasta el punto de perder los sentidos, pero no descuidando mi objetivo de tranquilizar a la delicada dama.

La abracé hasta que se cansó de llorar, manteniéndonos en esa posición por un largo tiempo, y deseando con toda mi alma que esta situación tan especial dure por siempre.

* * *

Regresé a Ordon a tomar mi semana de descanso, y a pesar de haber vuelto hace pocos días, he recibido otra carta de la princesa. De las pocas que me ha enviado, esta es la que más me ha sorprendido, pues la ha iniciado llamándome solamente por mi nombre.

Se disculpaba enormemente por el acercamiento que tuvo conmigo, pero se sentía agradecida del apoyo que le había brindado, sobre todo cuando la defendí de los reclamos de los ministros. El motivo por el que me llamaba por mi nombre era por la confianza que le había dado en esos momentos, lo cual no se explicaba, pero había nacido debido a mis acciones. Ante todo eso, dejó de verme por cualquiera de mis títulos, sino como su amigo, en lo cual deseaba que sea reciproco con ella.

No lo soporté más y decidí regresar al palacio en ese mismo momento, no comprendía el motivo de ese impulso que había nacido en mí, pero necesitaba hacerlo para responderle personalmente a la petición que me había hecho.

* * *

Desde el día en que recibí aquella carta que tanto me había emocionado, algo cambió dramáticamente conmigo. Zelda y yo nos hicimos amigos, y la llamo de esa manera debido a que ella me lo impuso. Al inicio me costó un poco, pero luego mencionar su nombre se fue tornando con una facilidad como si la conociera desde hace años, sentimiento que se fue fortaleciendo con nuestra convivencia.

En lo que concierne al palacio, decidió incluirme en varias de sus reuniones, en las cuales no intervenía por el cargo que estaba manejando, sino por la misión que cumplí con el reino. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a cuestionar a Zelda en ninguna de sus palabras, e incluso me miraban con miedo sabiendo que la defendería de cualquiera que quiera incomodarla.

Cualquier momento para pasar con ella era para mí un invaluable tesoro, pues debido a nuestras ocupaciones a veces no podíamos hablar en días, cosa que me desesperaba. Cuando me invadían aquellas cuestiones siempre me hacía varias preguntas. ¿En qué momento empecé a sentirme de esta manera? ¿Por qué cada vez que la veo, es como si nos encontráramos después de mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué siento que su esencia es mía, que su alma y corazón me pertenecen? Cada día que pasaba empecé a hacerme esas preguntas una y otra vez, sobre todo en los momentos que pasábamos juntos, sintiendo la libertad de comportarnos como nosotros mismos.

Decidido a sacarla de su prisión de oro, me dediqué a salir con ella a recorrer varias partes del reino, ya sea en mi yegua o por nosotros mismos. Nos escabullíamos entre los habitantes de la ciudadela para ver algunos eventos artísticos en las zonas más populares o comer lo que nos apeteciera sin ninguna compañía más que la nuestra, claro está, transformando nuestra imagen para que nadie nos reconociera. También en una ocasión fuimos al Templo del Tiempo a ver a la Espada Maestra, donde la contemplábamos por mucho tiempo y en completo silencio, recordando todo lo vivido.

Aquellos momentos se repitieron tantas veces, e incluso dejé de regresar a mi pueblo en las semanas que tenía libres para pasar tiempo con ella, cosa que me refutaba, pues creía que si estaba a su lado era por presión. Efectivamente, si sentía presión, pero esta se debía a la ansiedad de siempre verla sonreír por los insignificantes detalles que tenía con ella, pues para mí una invitación a salir era algo simple y sin gracia, para ella era una grandeza, la calidez de sentirse libre y comportarse sin que nadie la cuestione y la señale con el dedo.

Recuerdo algunos momentos en que nuestros lazos se estrecharon mucho más, como cuando me quedaba hasta tarde con ella ayudándola en sus múltiples tareas, o como cuando, debido a no haberse fijado por donde caminaba, se tropezó y se torció el tobillo; por suerte pude tomarla en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, y fue en cercanías como esas en la que sentía que mi cuerpo se estremecía por completo. Debido a su lesión, a escondidas, me adentraba a sus aposentos para sanarle su pie lastimado gracias a algunas técnicas que aprendí en Ordon, y mi corazón latía con prisa al saber que estábamos solos en la intimidad de su alcoba, mas eso no me hacía sentir incómodo, sino todo lo contrario.

Muchas veces, obligado por ella, tuve que regresar a Ordon, y a pesar que nos enviajamos cartas para mí no era lo mismo, necesitaba sentir su cercanía, ver esa sonrisa que sólo reservaba para mí, pues la máscara de la frialdad y la seriedad estaba dedicada a las fieras que deseaban derrumbarla, las cuales me temían por el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Cada inicio de semana que volvía al palacio, llevaba en mis manos un ramo de rosas para ella, se lo daba con la única intención de verla sonreír y alegrarle las pesadas mañanas, además de deleitarme con el sonrojo de sus pálidas mejillas.

Nunca logré crear tan grande confianza con ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera con Ilia o Midna. Zelda y yo no sólo nos mostramos la mejor parte de cada uno, sino que nos revelamos las espinas que se encontraban clavadas en nuestros corazones. Dándose aquello y mucho más en una tarde bañada por el sol del ocaso.

Le conté todo lo relacionado a mi pasado, en especial lo de mis padres, lo cual era el dolor más grande que había recibido y que aún me tenía afectado. Ella escuchó atentamente cada una de mis palabras, apenándose enormemente de la manera en la que murieron, pero que nada de eso tenía que hacerme sentir culpable. Fue reconfortante escuchar la misma frase por parte de Moy, pero por parte de ella fue como la frescura de un bálsamo en una herida sangrante, como un oasis en medio del desierto más caluroso, mucho más cuando reiteró que les agradecía que hayan cuidado de mi vida, pues de no haber sido así, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Luego de escuchar mi historia, abrió su corazón ante mí y me reveló la suya. Catalogó a sus padres como una bendición dada por las Diosas, quienes se dedicaron a amarla y a cuidarla a pesar de sus múltiples ocupaciones como regentes. Ambos eran cariñosos, pero su padre era lo siguiente a eso. Recordó la intensidad con la que la prodigaba, cuidando que ni siquiera una hebra de su cabeza fuera tocada, absteniéndola de toda presión que pudiera atentar contra su niñez e inocencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberla consentido tanto, supo educar su corazón en la bondad y el honor en el deber para con su reino, enseñándole a quererlo por sobre todo.

Después de contarme su relato, su delicada voz empezó a quebrase, pues recordó el día en el que una dura e incurable epidemia le arrebató a su madre, cuando ella apenas estaba empezando la adolescencia, quedando únicamente bajo el cuidado de su padre, quien a pesar del dolor de haber perdido a su amada, triplicó su amor y cuidados para su hija. El antiguo regente a los pocos años también cayó enfermo, adquiriendo una dolencia que le fue deteriorando poco a poco su corazón, que ni los mejores médicos pudieron sanar.

Miles de personas se dedicaron a su cuidado, pero nadie lo hizo con la abnegación de su propia hija, que por más que le rogara a las Diosas que no se llevaran a lo único que le quedaba, ya todo estaba perdido. Inmediatamente calló su relato, para luego retomarlo y confesarme las últimas palabras que mencionó su padre, una petición sumamente intensa y especial que se la dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, y que la dejó por completo pasmada.

\- Desde que tengo uso de razón, mi padre me habló de la grandeza del amor, y como este puede trascender más allá del tiempo y la distancia. Antes de morir, me suplicó que una vez que lo encuentre, no lo deje ir nunca. Que no permita que las cadenas del egoísmo y de los prejuicios mundanos me separen de quien mi corazón está completamente atado.

No dije nada ante sus palabras, las cuales provocaban en mí una emoción tan grande hasta el punto de estremecerme. No entendía lo que me estaba pasando.

\- Me hizo jurarle que una vez que me encuentre con mi alma destinada, luche por ella con fiereza, que no permita que nadie me la arrebate. Sólo con esa promesa, él se iba a marchar en paz, sabiendo que la nueva oportunidad que las Diosas le otorgaron, había valido la pena.

Estaba empezando a sentirme incómodo con este relato, como si un dolor que estuvo guardado por mucho tiempo en mí amenazaba con salir a torturarme y despedazarme.

\- La leyenda de la que tú procedes no sólo está escrita con valor, sino con sangre, dolor y muerte. El Héroe del Tiempo murió en búsqueda de preguntas sin respuesta, camino en el que se encontró con su fatal destino, causando así el desquicio de su amada. Su padre, el rey de esta tierra, la maltrató con el doloroso azote de la indiferencia, de la humillación y la burla, sin darse cuenta que su hija estaba cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, hasta que finalmente, la vio marchita en sus brazos como una rosa sin vida. El desdichado hombre rehízo su vida con el paso de los años, tuvo más hijos con los que formó la tierra que ahora conocemos, se convirtió en un mejor gobernante y persona… pero nada de eso sirvió para arrancar el enorme peso de su conciencia, el cual lo acompañó hasta su último aliento.

\- Zelda…

\- Una sola vez mi padre me contó esa historia, la noche que mi madre había muerto. Aquello, junto con la leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo, estaba escrita en un diario. Desde ese momento se encargó de inculcarme con desesperada importancia el valor del amor, el cual es capaz de traspasar las barreras del tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

Ante mi angustiosa pregunta, ella se quedó callada unos minutos, para luego darme cuenta que sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

\- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

Siento que mi alma se ha hecho añicos con esta historia. Incluso volteo mi rostro, pues las lágrimas amenazan con hacer acto de presencia. Es en ese momento, que siento que la mano de Zelda toca mi hombro, obligando a que me voltee para mirarla a los ojos, los cuales no dejan de derramar la pureza de su esencia.

Mete una mano a su bolsillo, y saca de ahí un objeto que terminó por destrozar la barrera que se había creado en mi alma, aquel instrumento que nos unió en aquel pasado que nos fue negado. Lo colocó en mi mano para luego poner encima la suya, mientras me observaba sin poder evitar llorar.

\- He cumplido mi promesa…

Empecé a jadear sin control alguno, el esfuerzo que empeñé en no quebrarme se fue por completo al demonio. Mis lágrimas recorrían el mismo camino que las de ella, mientras mi mente y mi corazón empezaron a despertar, pues en todos los años de mi vida estuvieron completamente dormidos; hasta ahora pude darme cuenta.

Frente a mi estaba la única luz capaz de llenar el vacío que desde siempre me había acompañado, esa parte de mi alma que se desangró el día que tuvimos que separarnos, viviendo con el etéreo consuelo de nuestro anhelado reencuentro.

¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta que frente a mi estaba el verdadero motivo de mi destino? ¿La razón más maravillosa por la que el renacimiento de mi ser se vuelve más placentero?

No pude hablar ni analizar nada, simplemente, mientras mis jadeos y mis lágrimas se convierten en uno solo, la acerco a mi cuerpo sin medir mi fuerza y la abrazo con ansiedad, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello mientras asimilo que la piel que me encuentro acariciando es real, que la mujer por la que toda mi vida estuve esperando en reencontrarme ha vuelto conmigo, la he recuperado.

Ella también estalló en llanto, mientras siento que se aferra con fuerza a mi pecho y mencionando mí nombre repetidas veces. Percibo como las llagas con las que nuestro corazón renació en este mundo empiezan a cerrarse lentamente. Aquello le daba cabida a nuestra historia inconclusa, a nuestro presente.

\- Recordaste. – dijo Zelda, sin poder contener el llanto.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué me sentía extraño cuando estaba contigo. Esa sensación tan intensa de que te conocía desde antes, que me pertenecías. – respondí sin poder salir del impacto.

\- Yo sentí lo mismo desde la primera vez que te vi, pero se fue fortaleciendo cuando uní mi alma con la de Midna, y pude convivir contigo de manera más cercana, a pesar que no podías verme. Fue en esa época que me di cuenta que te había encontrado. Que habías regresado a mí.

\- Zelda…

A pesar que no lo recordaba del todo, el rezago del dolor de mi pasado estaba muy presente, donde la vida sin ella se había vuelto un completo infierno, hasta que finalmente me perdí en un camino sin retorno. Por fin mi agonía había terminado, ese vacío en mi corazón que me acompañaba desde que tenía uso de razón, y que nunca había entendido, el cual pensaba se debía a mi diferencia con el resto de mi entorno en el pueblo de Ordon. Todo era el resultado de la falta de ella, de lo único que me inspiraba a cargar con el doloroso peso de mi destino.

No lo dudo ni un minuto más. Alzo mi mano para tomar su delicada mejilla, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel de porcelana, perfecta y hechizante. La tomo de la cintura, grabando la silueta que me estremecía hasta el desfallecimiento, y sin soportarlo más, la beso, me desplomo y doblego ante la impactante caricia, sintiendo como mi corazón se detiene por varios segundos.

El sol del ocaso posee el honor de ser el único testigo de nuestro reencuentro, mientras yo desfallezco con el néctar naciente de sus labios. La acerco más a mi cuerpo mientras profundizo el beso, explorando con deleite y ansiedad los rincones que mi alma ya conocía, mas mi presente se encontraba descubriendo, maravillándome hasta hacerme perder la razón. Siento como ella se estremece con mi cercanía, dejando de lado la timidez para luego alcanzarme en el arrebato de enlazar nuestras bocas, siendo reciproca con lo abismal que estaba causando en mi alma.

La falta de oxígeno terminó por traicionarnos, hasta que finalmente nos separamos para luego juntar nuestras frentes, pero sin soltarnos. La miré a los ojos, grabando en mi mente y corazón la cristalina mirada de la que me despedí en el pasado, para finalmente descubrir que era la misma que conocía, la que amaba. Físicamente podría ser distinta, pero sus ojos eran los mismos, su esencia era la que desde siempre me llamaba.

\- Te amo…

\- Te amo, Link… no vuelvas a separarte de mí.

\- Nunca más. Ahora que te he encontrado no pienso dejarte nunca, estaré contigo hasta mi último aliento de vida.

Volvimos a abrazarnos con fuerza, sin poder evitar llorar por la inmensa felicidad que nos invadía. No estaba dispuesto a cometer los mismos errores, pues la vida me había dado una oportunidad de volver a reencontrarme con el verdadero motivo de mi destino. Iba a luchar por ella ahora que tenía que ofrecerle.

* * *

Yo me mantuve de la manera en la que todos me conocían, como un miembro del palacio, como quien los salvó a todos, aunque que no me agradaba vanagloriarme con eso. Aquellas cosas, a pesar que eran importantes, no se comparaban al tesoro más valioso que tenía en mi vida, el amor que había recuperado después de la época más tormentosa que mi alma hubiera tenido que soportar.

Guardé junto con mi amada el secreto de nuestro profundo amor, protegiendo de esa manera su valioso prestigio; el mío poco me importaba, y por eso no permití que nadie diga una sola palabra de ella, manejando nuestra relación con la mayor de las cautelas.

En los momentos donde nadie nos veía, nos escapábamos lejos a donde pudiéramos ser nosotros mismos, camuflándonos bajo otras imágenes, o alejándonos a los senderos más apartados para estar solos, perdiéndonos entre los besos y las caricias que nos otorgábamos.

Al inicio, nuestro cariño era sumamente dulce e inocente, al menos en eso me empeñaba para enamorarla con delicadeza, permitiendo que me conozca con mi actual faceta. Nos encantaba compartir nuestros gustos personales, tocando los instrumentos que eran más afines a nosotros, ella la lira y yo la ocarina, la que pude entonar sin ningún problema. Compartió conmigo todos sus secretos, como el diario de su antepasado que murió bajo la crueldad del desquicio, causado por el fulminante destrozo de su corazón por la pérdida de su alma gemela.

Estas cosas tan íntimas y muchas más compartimos en la época de la conquista y el cortejo, hasta que poco a poco nuestra cercanía se fue volviendo más estrecha, lo que nos hizo descubrir que el amor no era lo único que nos llamaba, que nos seducía y atrapaba.

La cercanía con ella llegó a un punto extremo en mi vida, tan fulminante que de los besos e inocentes caricias pasamos a los roces indecentes y descarados, siendo yo el que dio inicio a los mismos por mi poca voluntad de controlarme al tenerla cerca. La primera vez que ocurrió, retiré mis manos de donde la estaba tocando, me sentí sumamente avergonzado y me disculpé con ella, sin embargo, volvió a tomarme y a permitir que la siga acariciando, demostrándome así su completo deseo por compartir aquellas sensaciones conmigo, pero sobre todo entregándome su completa confianza. En muchas de nuestras fugas, nos dedicamos a besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios, a asfixiarnos entre abrazos hasta casi perder consciencia. Durante cada beso acariciaba sus pechos, sintiendo la dureza de los mismos debido a placer que les estaba otorgando, y muriendo lentamente con los gemidos insaciables que provocaba a tan encantadora criatura. Con su seducción incitaba a que continúe con mis acciones, mientras humedecía con mis besos el camino de su cuello hasta el inicio de los dos objetos de mi deseo, para luego bajar una mano hasta una de sus bien proporcionadas piernas, deseando descubrir que había debajo de aquel elegante vestido.

Enloquecía cuando ella era reciproca conmigo, me mordía el cuello y la mandíbula hasta el punto incapacitarme, de rozar su lengua en la comisura de mis labios, de ponerme a su merced; sobre todo cuando movía sus manos y exploraba cada parte de mi cuerpo con curiosidad e insistencia, sintiéndose avergonzaba cuando tocaba ciertas zonas que nadie más que yo mismo conocía; lo que también ocurría cuando estábamos en situaciones contrarias.

Aquellos roces eran por encima de nuestra ropa, motivo por el que no avanzamos más allá de lo deseado, de lo impropio. Muchas veces nos acostábamos en el pasto, a besarnos con el mismo salvajismo que habíamos tomado hace unos meses, al descubrir el placer que podíamos otorgarnos con sólo segundos de tocarnos ciertos puntos específicos. Supe que habíamos llegado a un camino sin retorno cuando no podía evitar rozar mi cadera con la de ella al tenerla debajo de mí, lo que me hizo saber que deseaba poseerla con urgencia, hacerla mía.

Fue necesario llegar a ese punto para darme cuenta que yo no deseaba solamente una amante a la que disfrutar y que me disfrute, sino que anhelaba algo estable y serio, un complemento con quien compartir el resto de mi vida… quería convertir a la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos en mi esposa, en mi compañera. Con ese deseo naciendo en mi corazón, no dudé en seguir el camino para convertirme en alguien mucho más digno para ella, a pesar que nunca podría serlo para una diosa como ella, divina y sublime.

Equilibrando mi ajetreado estilo de vida, más mi clandestina relación con la monarca del reino, decidí que uno de los caminos más importantes para estar lo más cercano a su altura, era refinándome, instruirme a nivel académico e intelectual, pues el físico ya me encontraba desarrollándolo. No me desagradaba leer en lo absoluto, incluso en mi hogar en Ordon tenía un estante con varios libros que pertenecieron a mi madre, los cuales contienen desde fantásticas historias, hasta el entendimiento de varios ámbitos de la ciencia. No me molestaba aventurarme a aprender cosas más elaboradas.

Lo medité por varios días, hasta que les pedí a Shad y Auru que me ayuden con su instrucción, causando que ambos se sorprendan, sobre todo este último. Accedieron a ayudarme sin ningún problema, pero les llamó la atención que un hombre de guerra se incline a esa clase de conocimientos, e incluso se burlaron sutilmente, cosa que no tomé a mal. Con el paso de los meses, se dieron cuenta que me subestimaron, pues por mi hábito en la lectura y escritura no tuve muchas dificultades para aprender todas las asignaturas, incluso las que ni siquiera había visto en mi niñez. También aprendí normas de etiqueta para saber cómo comportarme con mí ahora entorno, las cuales había aprendido de manera básica gracias a algunos compañeros. Mantuve para Zelda esto en secreto, pues quería darle una sorpresa, y mis instructores, a pesar de no conocer mis motivos, accedieron a no divulgarle a nadie sobre este asunto.

Sabía que este proceso duraría siempre, pues uno aprende desde que nace hasta que muere, pero con todo lo que había captado por varias semanas, me sentía más que listo para dar ese paso, cumplir con el que ahora era mi más grande sueño. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar, estaba seguro que el consejo iba a escandalizarse cuando confesara mi amor por su futura reina y que pedía su mano en matrimonio. No buscaba beneficiarme con ningún título a través de eso, ni siquiera llegar a ser su príncipe consorte, lo único que quería estar junto a ella para amarla y respetarla, formar juntos la vida que el pasado nos negó despiadadamente.

* * *

Siempre ha coincidido que las situaciones más especiales con Zelda se han dado cuando el ocaso nos ha cubierto con la suavidad de su manto, y esta situación no fue la excepción. Sin darle mucha explicación, cité a mí amada al Lago Hylia, pero no a la zona que todo el mundo conocía, sino a una más apartada e íntima donde nadie pudiera interrumpirnos.

Desde mi escondite pude ver como llegaba en uno de los caballos del palacio, se la veía nerviosa y confundida. Todos estos días la he tenido preocupada debido a mi "abrupto cambio de actitud", pues casi no hemos hablado y ha visto que varias veces me había ausentado del palacio. Decidido a no hacerla esperar más, salí de las sombras y me posicioné frente a ella sin previo aviso, asustándola en el acto, para luego acallar su sorpresa besándola de la manera en la que tanto me encantaba hacerlo, mientras sentía como se estremecía en mis brazos. Luego de unos segundos me detuve, permitiéndole hablarme con reproche.

\- Link…

\- Te he estado esperando, princesa.

\- ¿Por qué me has citado a este lugar? ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó, preocupada.

\- Pues… te cité porque necesitamos hablar.

La seriedad con la que le respondí provocó que sus ojos se llenen de miedo e incertidumbre, temiendo que lo que iba a decirle era algo devastador. Hasta me parecía escuchar como los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado.

\- ¿Hablar de qué? ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver por el motivo que no hemos podido vernos en todo este tiempo?

\- Así es…

\- ¿Qué cosa es, Link? ¿Se trata de nosotros?

Me quedé en silencio para tomar valor y hacerle mi propuesta, provocando que segundos después me arrepienta al sentir que la angustia se estaba apoderando de mi princesa. Inmediatamente traté de componerme, pero ella empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Quieres que nos separemos? ¿Es por eso que has estado distante todo este tiempo?

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no, mi amor! ¿Crees que si quisiera separarme de ti te hubiera besado de la manera en que lo hice?

\- Entonces habla de una vez, por favor. Me estás…

Silencié sus labios colocando un dedo encima de ellos, pues estaba dispuesto a sacar todo lo que mi corazón estaba sintiendo, antes de que los nervios terminaran por traicionarme. Tomé con delicadeza su mano izquierda, para luego sacarle el guante y besarla con el frenesí que me enloquecía, para después hablar sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

\- Ni existen palabras para describir todo lo que simbolizas para mí, siendo el único motivo por el que el yugo de mi destino se vuelve soportable, e incluso placentero, pues en medio de la oscuridad se manifiesta el divino ser que le da aliento a mi vida, y por el que estaría dispuesto a morir despedazado de ser necesario, tú. Zelda, no importa lo poco que he logrado para ganarme algo de respeto y reconocimiento, pues nada de lo que haga podrá ser digno siquiera de ganarse una caricia de tu mirada. Sin embargo, quiero… necesito… que me permitas cumplir con la promesa que el implacable pasado me arrebató de las manos.

\- Link…

Me doblegué ante ella como la diosa que era, colocando en mis manos aquel anillo que por varios días y con mucho esfuerzo logré enviar a hacer, único y sui géneris. Zelda empezó a humedecer sus ojos ante esa imagen, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban hasta su máximo punto, ansiosa de que hablara para acabar con su incertidumbre.

\- Suplicante y dócil como tu eterno caballero, pido que me des el honor de compartir mi vida con la tuya, que seas mi esposa. Y que las Diosas me perdonen por osar a poner mi ojos en la más maravillosa de sus criaturas, pero si debo ser castigado con tal de ganarme semejante favor, estoy dispuesto a soportar cualquier tipo de tortura, pues nada se compararía a no despertar junto a ti todas las mañanas… por siempre tuyo, grabado como leyenda en el interior de este anillo.

Y al terminar mis palabras, coloqué el solitario en su dedo, mientras esperaba ansioso una respuesta de su parte. No tuve que aguardar mucho, pues en ese momento se abalanzó a mí, derramando lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de inmensa emoción por la propuesta que le había hecho, mientras repetía una y otra vez que quería ser mi esposa entre los besos que me daba con descontrol.

* * *

Regresamos al palacio a la llegada del anochecer, pues nuestros deseos por estar solos y compartir afectos terminaron por acelerar el tiempo, sin embargo, incité a que regresáramos cuanto antes, pues estaba decidido a informar al consejo la decisión que Zelda y yo habíamos tomado en unirnos en matrimonio, y por la que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlos con fiereza por si estaban dispuestos a objetar o a impedirlo. Mi amada deseaba anunciarlo en su reinado, sabiendo que ese sería el momento propicio, pero yo estaba ansioso porque sea ahora, ya no quería esperar ni un segundo más. Le confesé y le evidencié todos los logros académicos que había conseguido para poder aspirar a su mano, motivo por el que ella se sintió más que orgullosa de mí.

Una vez que llegamos a la entrada, un soldado se acercó a Zelda a decirle que una persona había llegado. Aquello le extrañó, pues no tenía previsto recibir a nadie y mucho menos a esa hora. Sin embargo, cuando se le iba a anunciar el nombre de la visita, de la nada se presentó ante nosotros un hombre que nunca antes había visto por el reino, el cual se notaba era un miembro de la nobleza. Con su presencia, el soldado se retiró, mientras que el recién llegado caminó con prisa hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros y fue ahí donde sentí que mi mundo se desmoronada.

El muy bastardo tomó a Zelda de la cintura y se dispuso a besarla, mas ella rápidamente giró el rostro para evitar aquello. En ese instante me disponía a romperle la cara por su atrevimiento a mi prometida, pero lo que dijo después detuvo por completo mis acciones.

\- ¿Es ese el recibimiento que le hace una mujer a su prometido? No tienes idea cómo te he extrañado, Zelda. Ahora que todo lo malo ha terminado, es momento de poner una fecha para nuestra boda. – expresó con arrogancia, sin soltar a mi amada.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mis oídos como interminables gritos de masacre y tortura, mientras filosas dagas despedazaban cada fibra de mi corazón hasta desangrarlo por completo. Me vi en una completa pesadilla, la más terrible que me haya atormentado hasta el punto de anular todos los sueños que me mantenían vivo, asesinándome por dentro.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No vuelvas a…! ¡Link! ¡Espera!

Escuché como ella me llamaba, pero no miré hacia atrás, sólo seguí con mi camino sin pensar ni meditar nada. Alejándome del lugar que se había convertido en mi calvario.

Ella me estaba siguiendo y llamando, y yo hacía como si no existiera, escudándome de ese doloroso sentir para no caer desplomado, mientras la rabia me carcomía. Luego de unos segundos, alejados de todo, ella logró tomarme del brazo, pero fúrico y fuera de control me lo saqué de encima, dispuesto a encararla por su maldita traición.

\- Escúchame, Link… las cosas no son como…

\- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo ante el consejo hubiera hecho el ridículo más grande de mi vida por informar sobre nuestro matrimonio? Pues seguramente ellos conocen a tu prometido, al verdadero. – reclamé, enfurecido y descontrolado.

\- Cálmate, por favor. Sé que las cosas son muy confusas en este momento, pero te juro que nada es lo que parece. Es cierto que él es mi prometido, pero fue dispuesto por el consejo desde la muerte de mi padre. No lo he vuelto a ver desde que Zant invadió el palacio, pues ese día huyó para no darle cara. ¿Cómo considerar como futuro esposo a alguien que no he visto en casi un año? Créeme, por lo que más quieras. – suplicó, angustiada.

\- ¿Por lo que más quiera? Ya lo único que quería se despedazó ante mis ojos cuanto ese tipo te tomó entre sus brazos, cuando se hizo llamar como tu prometido y te quedaste callada. Lo único que creo en todo lo que me estás diciendo es que eres una mentirosa, una desalmada que se burló de las promesas de amor de un imbécil como yo. El ciego que no pudo ver que no eres ni la sombra de la joven que se dejó consumir por el desquicio con la muerte de la persona que amaba. Al parecer no eras digna de aquellas virtudes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Acabamos de comprometernos, nos vamos a casar! – explotó en llanto y desesperada, sin dejar de mirarme con reproche.

\- ¿A casar? No, alteza, no se equivoque. Usted se va a casar con el conde que acaba de venir a visitarla. Sería iluso pensar que una mujer de su abolengo se fijaría en alguien tan poca cosa como yo. Una diosa altiva y superficial no pone sus ojos en un inmundo lacayo.

Di por terminada la conversación y me di la vuelta para irme, a pesar que ella me tomó del brazo para detenerme. Volví a soltarme con dureza, y sin perder tiempo fui por Epona y me largué del palacio, sin importarme ninguna de mis pertenencias, mi cargo… sin derramar ni una sola lagrima.

Cabalgué a toda prisa, con los estribos totalmente fuera de mí, presionando en exceso y sin darme cuenta a mi yegua, quien estaba alarmada debido a la alteración que estaba mostrando. No me detuve en ningún segundo hasta que abandoné la región de Lanayru, y fue en ese momento que sentí que me estaba quemando y desgarrando por dentro. Me bajé de Epona y caí en el suelo a soltar las lágrimas que por horas tuve retenidas, a gritar y vociferar como un condenado el dolor de la traición que me habían apuñalado. Golpee con mis manos el rocoso suelo hasta desangrármelas, no comparándose en lo absoluto con la herida letal que había recibido mi corazón. Todo mi mundo se había desvanecido en sólo segundos, los sueños que había construido junto con la mujer que supuestamente me amaba se destrozaron y desmoronaron como si un enorme sismo los hubiera fulminado. Inicié este camino a mi desdicha con un vacío en el alma, y lo he finalizado completamente muerto en vida, fulminado y derrotado por la persona con la que creí mi destino estaba enlazado, mas todo fue una absurda e inverosímil ilusión.

* * *

Mi llegada a Ordon fue una sorpresa para todos, pero les preocupó el motivo por el que había regresado de manera abrupta. No di ninguna explicación, sólo indiqué que necesitaba unos días de descanso, motivo por el que me encerré en mi casa para no salir bajo ningún motivo, salvo que se tratara para alimentar a Epona o resolver alguna emergencia, pues incluso, por consideración a mi momento de silencio, no me pidieron que ayude en alguna labor.

Durante ese tiempo de mi encierro, recibí una carta de Zelda, la que estuve a punto de romper sin siquiera molestarme en leerla, no estaba dispuesto a perdonar la dolorosa traición con la que me había sepultado vivo, con la que me había destrozado por completo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad terminó por ganarme y me contuve. Lamentablemente todo lo que tiene que ver con ella me importa, pues aun la amo, la deseo y por ella lloro como un condenado todas las noches.

Abrí el comunicado, y pude notar que varias palabras estaban con la tinta diluida, lo que significaba que ella había llorado sobre las mismas. Zelda me pedía perdón por haberme ocultado lo de su compromiso, indicándome que ese tipo no significaba nada para ella. Conmigo vivió todas las experiencias relacionadas al amor; nuestros besos, nuestros acercamientos, en especial las intensas caricias con las que nos deleitábamos y descubríamos lo compatibles que éramos, sabiendo lo que nos agradaba sin siquiera tener necesidad de preguntarlo.

Me dijo que si regresaba con ella, anunciaría nuestro compromiso en el momento que ella consideraba propicio, donde nada ni nadie se atrevería a impedírselo. De no aceptar, lucharía por no casarse con quien no amaba, a pesar de necesitar el valor que yo podía otorgarle.

Finalicé la carta más destrozado que antes, sintiendo en cada una de las letras el dolor que podía sentir su alma por mi pérdida, el que yo le estaba causando por no haberla dejado ni hablar aquella desgarradora noche donde mis sueños se desbarataron. Sin embargo, la rabia y lo celos volvieron apoderar de mi raciocinio, dispuesto a no creer en sus manipulaciones para limpiar su conciencia. Ella me había mentido, había ocultado a otro hombre en su vida, a uno con el que no podría competir jamás debido a ser un don nadie, un simple lacayo desde tiempos inmemoriales.

La depresión volvió a devastarme e incapacitarme, y por varios días me mantuve acostado y comiendo cada vez menos. Creo que inconscientemente estaba buscando mi muerte. Todo me recordaba a ella, hasta esta casa a pesar que no la había conocido, quería olvidarla sea como sea, arrancarla despiadadamente de mi corazón y desaparecerla.

Me sentía completamente débil, agonizante, hasta que el sueño terminó de llevarme hasta los entresijos de su mundo, evadiendo así el horror que me encentraba viviendo en mi maldita realidad...

…

 _Camino y doy vueltas por el mismo lugar, tratando de encontrar una salida. He regresado al sitio que sólo existe en las profundidades de mi consciencia, donde aprendí cada una de las técnicas que me permitieron salir victorioso contra mi peor enemigo._

 _Todo es silencio a mi alrededor, a duras penas escucho mis propios pensamientos, hasta que me detengo al oír el desgarrador llanto de una persona, de una dama, quien parece que la estuvieran masacrando cruelmente con el peor de los calvarios, pero sólo la escucho a ella, mas no al causante de su tormento._

 _Acelero mi paso al caminar, pues me desespero de escuchar esos gritos de dolor y agonía, me carcome el corazón y me lleno de impotencia al no saber cómo detenerlos, de cómo calmar ese dolor que destroza sin piedad esa joven. Me sorprende esa ansiedad que me mortifica de querer acabar con su llanto, pero por más vueltas que dé no logro encontrarla. ¡No puedo rescatarla!_

 _Inesperadamente, mi paso se detiene al encontrarme de frente con quien menos lo esperaba. Mi espiritual maestro estaba parado frente a mí, sin moverse ni decir una palabra. Desesperado me acerco a él, suplicante a que me diga quién es la persona que está sufriendo tanto._

\- _¿Dime quién está llorando? ¡Quiero ayudarla!_

 _Inicialmente no me respondió nada, pero luego de unos minutos las cosas cambiaron de rumbo._

\- _¿Aún no descubres quién es el causante de sus lágrimas?_

 _Me quedé pasmado ante su comentario, para luego sentir una mortal y dolorosa punzada en mi pecho, mientras la culpa me carcomía por dentro. El llanto se fue haciendo más claro en mis oídos, descubriendo así la única voz que existía en mi conciencia. La agonía de mi amada._

\- _Zelda…_

 _Luego de mencionar su nombre, ocurrió algo que me tomó desprevenido. No sólo el sonido de su llanto fue acallado, sino que mi maestro me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, aventándome a varios metros de distancia de él. Me quedé completamente petrificado ante esa actitud, incluso sentí mucho más dolor que en nuestros entrenamientos. Todo fue violento y abismal._

\- _Tan dulce nombre se mancha y deshonra al ser mencionado por un bastardo como tú. – dijo, apuntando su puño hacia mí._

\- _¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!? ¿¡Te has vuelto loco o qué!?_

\- _¡El que se ha vuelto loco eres tú! ¡Lastimar a la mujer que amas como un maldito poco hombre!_

 _Sin que pudiera verlo, apareció frente a mí y me tomó con rudeza por el cuello, rodeándome brusco con sus esqueléticas manos. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, por primera vez me estaba transmitiendo más pánico que respeto._

\- _¿Acaso eres imbécil? No tienes idea como me avergüenza de haber sido tu maestro, y más que tú seas mi descendiente, la única esperanza que tenía para poder descansar en paz... ¿Sabes por qué me he aparecido de nuevo ante ti? Porque soy el reflejo de tu muerte, pues con haberle destrozado el corazón a ella, cavaste tu propia tumba, moriste peor que la última vida que tuviste, por tu propia boca._

 _Volvió a golpear mi rostro con desmedido odio. Sin embargo, me dejó pasmado cuando vi salir lágrimas de la oscuridad de sus cavidades oculares, las más dolorosas que haya visto jamás._

 _Luego de unos segundos, su cuerpo se fue iluminando, hasta que frente a mí se mostró un hombre de carne y hueso con rasgos casi idénticos a los míos, por lo que en ese momento, y basándome en las historias e ilustraciones que leí con Zelda sobre el Héroe del Tiempo, descubrí que se trataba de él. Nunca me imaginé que detrás de aquella desgastada armadura, estaba lo que simbolizaba la parte más oscura y dolorosa de mi pasado._

\- _Esperé siglos por el reencuentro con la única mujer que ha sido mi vida entera, por la que literalmente me convertí en lo que soy, haciéndola sufrir hasta llevarla a la muerte... y ahora llegas tú, teniéndola en bandeja de plata, entre tus brazos sin nada que te lo impida, ¿y la rechazas sólo porque te ocultó una insignificancia? ¿Iniciando el camino a su propio desquicio y agonía?_

\- _Ella ya tenía un compromiso con alguien más, con una persona de su categoría. No puedo luchar contra eso y deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie. – me defendí altivo, sin medir la importancia de mis palabras._

\- _¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡No digas estupideces! ¿Así que no puedes luchar contra eso? ¿Tú, el portador del fragmento del valor, huyendo como una patética escoria de una guerra que ya tiene ganada?_

 _Ante mis palabras, empezó a reírse a carcajadas de una manera mordaz y macabra, parecía un desquiciado que había perdido por completo la razón. Poco después detuvo sus acciones, para tomarme del cuello con brusquedad y acercar su boca a mi oído._

\- _Me repugnas… cómo le reprocho a las Diosas el haber renacido en un ser tan inferior como tú… y tienes razón en algo que le dijiste a Zelda mientras te rogaba que te calmaras, que eres muy poca cosa para ella. Ella merece algo mejor, y talvez ese conde fulmine con sus caricias las empobrecidas que tú le otorgaste. Junto con él se convertirá en la mujer que tú, por tu poca hombría, perdiste la oportunidad de tomar._

 _Sólo bastaron esas palabras para convertir mi terror en desmedida ira, motivo por el que ahora yo le devolví el golpe en la cara que él me dio más de una vez. La rabia me consumía hasta asfixiarme._

\- _Zelda no puede mezclarse con ese tipo… ella es sólo mía. ¡Ese bastardo no conoce ni la palma de su mano!_

\- _¿Tuya? Pues uno cuida lo que le pertenece, lo atesora celosamente de cualquier fiera que quiera acercársele. Acepta que la perdiste por estúpido y que un advenedizo terminó aprovechando la oportunidad que desechaste, y ahora tendrás que vivir con la imagen de verla unida a otro._

\- _No… eso nunca… ni muerto._

\- _Creí que éramos iguales, pero con esto me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado. El ingrato destino me arrebató lo que más amaba, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo… pero tú, tendrás que vivir con la dolorosa puñalada de saber que la vida no se encargó de separarlos, sino que fuiste tú._

 _Ahora entiendo el motivo por el que todo lo que se relacionaba con Zelda me recordaba a la imagen de mi maestro. No sólo he herido de muerte a la mujer que amo, sino que he decepcionado al hombre que me hizo ser lo poco que soy ahora, permitiéndome ganar el lugar y reconocimiento que a él le fue negado. Me he fallado a mí mismo._

\- _No… eso no es cierto. Yo no quiero perderla, la amo y no concibo la vida sin ella. – dije mientras perdía el control de mis emociones, desgarrándome._

\- _No soy el indicado para recibir esas palabras, así que no tengo que decirte lo que tienes que hacer. El destino estuvo en deuda contigo, y por eso te recompensó con el mayor de sus tesoros, el cual rechazaste como un miserable. Sólo el mismo decidirá si te da otra oportunidad, y de no ser así… prepárate para experimentar lo que es el verdadero infierno en vida._

…

Me desperté completamente agitado y con las lágrimas saliendo sin piedad de mis ojos. No puedo creer que tuve que ser sometido a este tormento para darme cuenta lo imbécil que he sido. He despedazado con mis propias manos lo más puro y hermoso que he tenido en la vida, la mujer con la que fui bendecido para soportar el duro peso de mi ancestral yugo, por el que lo volvería a repetir mil y un veces con tal de volver a ver su encantadora sonrisa.

Afuera se ha desatado una devastadora tormenta, la cual no se compara al martirio que me está consumiendo, pero sobre todo el que le he causado a ella. Tengo que buscarla, silenciar esas amargas lágrimas que aún me retumban en el oído como dagas envenenadas, no quiero que el dolor termine por destrozar la luz de su divina esencia… no quiero que la historia se repita.

Me levanto apresurado hacia la puerta para irme en su búsqueda, sin importarme perderme y hundirme entre la implacable lluvia que se encontraba en el exterior, nada iba a detenerme. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta sentí que el alma se me iba al suelo, retorciéndose dolorosamente con la imagen que tenía ante mis ojos.

\- Link…

Mi princesa se encontraba en la entrada de mi casa, completamente empapada y con el rostro destruido pos las lágrimas, lo que causó que no pueda evitarlo y las mías se desprendan de mis ojos para hacerle compañía. Merezco el peor de los castigos por haber provocado el desperdicio de tus sentimientos en un miserable como yo.

\- Zelda…

\- Perdóname… te lo suplico. Sé que no debí callarme… pero lo hice porque para mí no tenía importancia ese hombre… cuando estaba contigo lo olvidaba… sólo tú existías para mí, mi amor. No me abandones. – expresaba sus palabras completamente descontrolada, suplicante y mirándome a los ojos.

\- Zelda, cálmate…

\- Toda mi vida estuve esperando poder reencontrarme contigo, hasta que llegué a pensar que todo era un simple cuento de hadas, donde las princesas si eran felices, no como yo. Por eso, y debido a la soledad a la que tuve que ser sometida, endurecí mi alma y acepté aquel compromiso como un simple deber… hasta que llegaste tú. No me dejes sola, por favor, juraste que me amarías y harías feliz el día que me pediste que nos casáramos. ¿Qué sucedió para que todo se desmoronara? Fue mi culpa… ¡Mi maldita cobardía acabó con todo! – exclamó entre gritos, desolada.

\- ¡Escúchame, préstame atención! Nada de esto fue…

\- ¡Te lo suplico, perdóname! Haré lo que sea para que me perdones, para que no me abandones y retomemos el sueño que habíamos construido juntos.

En ese momento, observé la desgarradora imagen en la que Zelda estuvo a punto de arrodillarse ante mí, pero en ese instante la detuve con fuerza e intercambié los lugares. Ahora era yo el que estaba a sus pies, abrazándola de la cintura y suplicándole que me perdone por todo el dolor que le estaba causando. Tomé su dulzura y fortaleza para transformarla en depresión, ansiedad y pánico. Mi amada estaba completamente fuera de sí por culpa de la crisis a la que había caído presa.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo nunca más! Soy yo el que debe arrodillarse ante ti, siempre ante ti y doblegado a tu amor.

\- Link…

\- Perdóname… tú no eres culpable, yo soy el imbécil que se atrevió a dudar del amor que me tienes, de lastimarte cuando debí defenderte, tomar a ese tipo y matarlo con mis propias manos por haberte siquiera mirado, mas lo que hice fue cegarme por la rabia y ser un maldito cobarde con la dueña de mi vida entera. Soy yo el que no puede vivir sin ti, no de nuevo...

\- Entonces… ¿vas a estar conmigo? – preguntó, temerosa y acariciando mi rostro.

\- Eso no debes preguntarlo, pues ahora soy yo el que te ruega que no me dejes, el que te suplica que te apiades y me perdones, ya que yo nunca voy a poder hacerlo.

\- No… no quiero dejarte. No quiero que volvamos a separarnos. Si te pierdo me volvería loca del dolor.

Nos abrazamos y lloramos como unos descontrolados, aterrorizados que el dolor y el pánico de una vida pasada retornen más fulminantes y despiadados. Nunca me iba a perdonar el dolor que le había causado a mi amada, quien debido a lo alterada que estaba había entrado en una completa crisis de llanto y angustia, temblaba en mis brazos y su corazón estaba completamente tomado por la taquicardia, tiritando de frío por lo empapada que se encontraba. ¿Cómo pudo haber venido sola hasta acá? Mi pecado ha expuesto a Zelda a un sin fin de peligros inevitables, incluso estoy seguro que ni siquiera ha comido nada. Jamás me perdonaré por todo lo que le he causado.

Sin perder tiempo y en contra de su voluntad al no querer separarse de mí, la obligué a que se cambie su mojado vestido por una ropa de dormir que pertenecía a mi madre, la que por suerte le quedó a la perfección. Sequé su cabello al calor de la fogata mientras bebía un plato de sopa para calmar su hambre, hasta que finalmente la cargué con suavidad y la acosté en mi cama, buscando la manera de detener la ansiedad que la atormentaba y las lágrimas que seguía derramando, las cuales desgarraban por completo mi alma. No dudé en darle de beber una poción ansiolítica que la calmó en unos minutos, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida, tranquilizando los latidos de su corazón y sellando las gotas de sus ojos. Me mantuve con ella a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza y llorando sin poder detenerme, rogando que esta alteración que había sufrido no se repitiera nunca más, que el pasado no vuelva a convertirse en una sombra letal en nuestras vidas y nos separe para siempre.

* * *

Me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta, y poco a poco me fui despertando al sentir como mi rostro estaba siendo acariciado por sus manos. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de ella, quien a pesar de verse ojerosa por toda la tristeza que le he casado, mostraba para mí su hermosa sonrisa. No merezco nada de ella. Me levanto, la tomó de la cabeza y la atraigo a mí para besarla, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad. Le agradezco tanto a mi maestro por haberme abierto la mente y no acabar con lo único que le da razón a mi vida, mi amada princesa.

\- Perdóname. – expresé dolido, juntando mi frente con la de ella.

\- Ya todo está olvidado, mi amor. Soy inmensamente feliz al saber que no te he perdido.

\- Regresemos al palacio. Estoy seguro que Auru está desesperado por no saber dónde te encuentras. Además quiero hablar con el consejo, quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes y nada va a impedirlo.

\- Quiero que por esta vez me dejes las cosas a mí.

\- Pero Zelda…

\- Esto no sólo lo hago por ti, sino por mí, por la promesa que le hice a mi padre en el lecho de su muerte. Tuvo que pasar todo esto para que nazca en mí el deseo de defender con fiereza lo que amo. He sido una cobarde por mucho tiempo, la marioneta de toda esa sarta de mediocres que sólo buscan pisotearme para mantener sus puestos, y eso se termina de una vez. El día de mi reinado, no sólo seré coronada con un título de alto rango, sino que ganaré el mayor tesoro que puede tener todo ser vivo sin importar su especie, la libertad. Por primera vez, mi vida será mía, y sólo yo decidiré quien será el rey que gobierne a mi lado, quien no será otro que tú.

\- ¿Rey? Zelda, yo no busco la corona, no me interesa. Sólo quiero que nos casemos y vivamos juntos.

\- La vida nos está devolviendo lo que por derecho siempre nos ha pertenecido, así que no sientas que estás usurpando nada. Eres el hombre que necesita el reino para seguir prosperando, y el soporte que yo deseo para sentirme libre y sin ataduras que no sean más que el amor que siempre nos ha unido. No temas, sólo confía en mí… sabré muy bien cómo manejar la situación.

Decidí no refutar nada de lo que había decidido, pues ella era una mujer fuerte y con una enorme sabiduría, la cual no se desvanecía por los tropiezos que se encontrara en el camino, pues si se caía una vez, se levantaba el doble de veces. Luego de eso, me besó en los labios, intensa y apasionada, para después separarnos e iniciar nuestro viaje de regreso al palacio.

Con el paso de los días sucedió lo inevitable. Hyrule honraba a su nueva reina, para luego admirarse, y algunos espantarse, por la nueva mujer que portaba su nombramiento. Delante de todos, destrozó las ataduras a las que había sido sometida por años, recuperando la voz que había perdido desde la muerte de sus padres, y lo más importante y valioso para mí, es que no sólo defendió nuestro amor con fiereza y altura, sino que involucró a nuestro pueblo en la decisión que habíamos tomado, indicando que ellos eran los principales en bendecir nuestra relación y mi futuro reinado. Aquello se aprobó por medio de gritos de euforia y alegría, motivo por el que mi amada y yo sentimos que habíamos salido victoriosos de la más dura de nuestras batallas, cuando por primera vez el enlace de dos almas era más fuerte que las cadenas de los letales y devastadores prejuicios.

* * *

Una vez que la ceremonia de coronación terminó, el sonido del silencio se había apoderado del palacio. Todos dormían a excepción de nosotros, que el sueño se nos había esfumado debido a todas las emociones que nos invadían. Me dispuse a acompañar a Zelda a sus aposentos, pues aunque no tenía deseos de dormir, deseaba que descanse para que no se enferme. Una vez que llegamos, me dispuse a tomar la manija de la puerta para abrirla, pero me sorprendí sentir que la mano de ella había sido colocada en el mismo sitio, rozándose con la mía.

En ese momento, nos miramos el uno al otro de una manera distinta, nada parecida a las que acostumbrábamos. Empecé a sentirme extraño, mi corazón palpitaba con prisa, mientras que las palabras se habían bloqueado por completo en mi boca al no poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Aunque de los labios de ella sí pudo salir una sola frase que terminó por desarmarme.

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche…

Me quedé completamente petrificado ante tan tentadora propuesta. La miré a los ojos y enlacé mi mirada con la suya, descubriendo que estaba intensamente cargada de deseo, llamándome a complacerla, a hacerla mía.

Dejándome llevar por aquellas emociones, abrí la puerta de la habitación, la tomé de la mano y entré con ella. Nos encerramos juntos y nuestras palabras se silenciaron para darle a nuestras bocas otro camino.

Besé sus labios como un desesperado, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. La agarré de las caderas, sacándole un sin fin de suspiros que continuaron en el camino de mi locura, del deseo por explorar ese cuerpo sin nada de tela que lo cubriera, obsesionado por cumplir con una de mis estimulantes fantasías.

Nos desnudamos ansiosos, habiendo sido yo el primero en haberle arrancado la ropa a jalones, besando y mordiendo cada parte que iba descubriendo. Ella empezó a despojarme, acción en la que, en medio de la excitación, terminé tomando una mano de ella y guiándola en cada una de sus caricias, sobre todo en las que me incapacitaban debido al placer que me provocaban. Ella las conocía muy bien.

Desesperado y urgido, la acosté en la cama y devoré su cuerpo con mis besos, rozando con mi lengua la suavidad de su cuello y hombros, bajando por la exquisitez de la dulzura de sus pechos, a los que los llené por completo de mis atenciones. Cada lamida y mordida que otorgaba en sus endurecidos botones, causaba que su boca entone el implacable canto de sus gemidos, desesperados, intensos y suplicantes, tratando de retenerlos mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello. No dudé en seguir estimulándola, devorando con angustia a aquel precioso par que me volvía loco, sacando de ella jadeos más libres e insaciables, hasta el punto en que ella cambió los lugares y empezó a darle tratos a las zonas de mi cuerpo, usando su bocas y lengua para terminar de enloquecerme. Al no soportar más de aquella dulce tortura, volví a colocarme encima de ella, dispuesto a hacerla mía sin ninguna contemplación, deseo que vi reflejado en los suplicantes ojos de ella mientras se me brindaba, dispuesta a someterse a mí.

Fue difícil y hasta doloroso para los dos en un inicio. Dos inexpertos acostumbrándose a los entresijos de los cuerpos de cada uno. Cada minuto de dificultad fue transformándose en otro sumamente placentero, tan sublime que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando ya estábamos rozándonos y moviéndonos como unos hambrientos desquiciados por disfrutar más de la nueva sensación que nos estaba provocando, acallando los gruñidos de mi boca con los besos de ella, enredando nuestras lenguas descarriadas y temblando ante los implacables latidos de nuestras entrepiernas.

Nunca asimilé cuando los papeles se invirtieron; y ya menos adolorida, se sentó encima de mí para seguir gozando de la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, del amor apasionado y brutal que nos estábamos demostrando por medio de caricias placenteras y letales.

Cuando ya sentía que el gozo estaba a punto de hacerme explotar, fue acelerando los movimientos, regalándome el espectáculo de ver el vaivén de sus pechos y el frenético movimiento de su caderas, excitante, fogoso y descarado, meneándose de la manera en la que había descubierto que me gustaba, me dejaba acorralado e indefenso. Hasta que ambos no pudimos soportarlo, y sucedió.

El clímax terminó por estremecernos hasta quitarnos el habla, rozando nuestros cuerpos con mayor fuerza para robarnos hasta el último retazo de placer. Los gemidos se volvieron sórdidos e implacables, mientras los espasmos de nuestros cuerpos nos recorrió hasta dejarnos inmóviles, jadeantes y satisfechos. Ella cayó encima de mi pecho, y no tardé ni un segundo en recibirla, besándonos como si eso nos otorgaría el oxígeno que necesitamos, a pesar que sabíamos que eso no ocurriría.

Luego de eso nos dedicamos a acariciarnos y a hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido, de los cambios que se iban a presentar en nuestra vida. Yo me sentía un poco nervioso, temiendo ser un mal soberano para el reino al que juré proteger con mi vida, deshonrar el legado que los antepasados de la mujer que amaba habían construido con esfuerzo. Sin embargo, sus besos terminaron por calmarme, mientras me decía que estaba segura que haría una maravillosa labor como regente.

Siempre iba a sostener mi mano con fuerza, caminando por el mismo sendero que el mío… hasta el final de nuestras vidas.

*.*.*.*.*

\- ¿Link?… ¿Link?... Te estoy hablando, ¿por qué no me respondes?... ¡Link!

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué…? ¿Me estabas hablando, Zelda?

\- Te estuve llamando varias veces, pero al parecer no me escuchabas.

\- Lo siento, mi amor. Estuve algo… distraído.

\- ¿Recordando?

\- Reviviendo… porque cada vez que me reencuentro con esta espada, los recuerdos regresan a mí como una cascada. Se vuelven se tan palpables que no puedo evitar perderme entre ellos.

\- ¿Extrañas cómo era tu vida de antes? ¿Te arrepientes de haber elegido mí mismo camino?

No me sorprende ver cómo te apenas ante las preguntas que me haces, pues las he escuchado cientos de veces. Sin embargo, nunca me cansaré de responderte siempre lo mismo, obteniendo así la más hermosa de tus sonrisas, mientras uno mi frente con la tuya.

\- Desde que dejé de lado esta espada y mi pasado, desconozco el concepto de lo que significa "extrañar" o "arrepentirse", pues aquellos sentimientos los olvidé cuando uní mi vida contigo… hace ya diez años.

\- Link…

\- Con tenerte conmigo, no hay cabida para la melancolía. Sólo me pierdo en mis recuerdos, y no me refiero al inicio de mi aventura, sino al comienzo de mi propia vida, pues sin ti simplemente estaba muerto, como un alma en pena vagando en el más lúgubre de los bosques.

\- Lo siento, siempre te canso con las mismas preguntas.

\- Con tal que siempre te sonrojes de la manera en la que lo haces, nunca me cansaré de contestarte. Tú eres mi hermosa reina, y yo tu fiel caballero.

Como siempre lo hacía, te tomé de la cintura para besarte con fiereza, deseando con todas mis fuerzas tomarte completa y que te entregues a mí de la manera que me gusta. Sin embargo, no esperé que aquel momento se rompiera… creí que teníamos aunque sea unos cuantos minutos.

\- ¡Oye, mamá y papá iban a besarse! ¡Los interrumpimos!

\- No es para tanto, hermanita. Es lo que hacen todo el día, todos los días. Por un segundo que no ocurra no se acabará el mundo.

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar las descaradas confesiones de mi hijo mayor, sólo tiene diez años y ya piensa de esa manera. Mi esposa no puede con todo el sonrojo que le ocupa el rostro, mientras mira fulminante a nuestro retoño por sus palabras, cosa que a este no le intimida en lo absoluto.

\- No te pongas así, mamá… todo el reino sabe que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

\- Como la historia de la Diosa Hylia con el primer héroe… qué romántico.

\- Sólo ocho años y tan enamoradiza…

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Ya no peleen, ya en unos momentos nos iremos. Sólo quise pasar un momento por aquí.

\- Como todos los años… ¿Algún día nos dirás el motivo por el que siempre contemplas esa espada?

\- Algún día, hijo…

\- Es una lástima que tengamos que irnos de Ordon. Si por mi fuera me quedaría a vivir aquí para siempre. Es tan calmado, tranquilo, incluso me gusta más que nuestra tierra… me encantaría ser el rey de este lugar.

\- ¿Tú, un rey? ¡Si, cómo no! No puedes ni con tu tarea y ya vas a manejar un pueblo. Además con lo pequeño que es, no es posible que lo conviertas en un reino.

\- Ya verás, hermanita… puede ser que te arrepientas de subestimarme.

\- ¡Nunca!

Sé que lo correcto hubiera sido detener la cómica discusión de mis hijos, pero decidí divertirme con esa escena un par de minutos más, la que se complementa perfectamente con cierta música entonada por una trompeta que sonaba desde la lejanía, sabiendo perfectamente quién era el autor de la misma.

Volví a tomar de la cintura a mi amada para besarla, aprovechando la distracción de nuestros hijos, los dos frutos del inmenso amor que nos tenemos desde tiempos inmemoriales, y que después de tanto sufrimiento pudimos consumar.

No importa cuántas veces tenga que enfrentarme a mi peor enemigo, terminar desangrando y agonizante hasta el punto de perderme a mí mismo, de arrancarme la vida. Nada de ese calvario se compara si entre la lúgubre oscuridad en la que me encuentro no aparece la luz que guía mi camino, la que me inspira a llevar la maldición del yugo de mi destino como la más hermosa y esperada de las bendiciones.

Porque de la misma manera en que luz y oscuridad son las dos caras de una misma moneda… tú yo somos y por siempre seremos almas unidas.

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Y con esto he cerrado el ciclo de lo que tiene que ver con "Almas unidas", aunque como he dicho en capítulos anteriores, eso puede cambiar si se me ocurran más ideas._

 _La parte primera en la que Zelda llora con la partida de Midna, la saqué de la ilustración de un manga que vi hace tiempo. Link se ve impactado por la despedida de su amiga, pero nada se compara cuando ve a la inquebrantable princesa, con la que luchó codo a codo, derramar lágrimas. El zelink existe en el TP, por más que muchas personas lo duden, pues lo que he escrito aquí son algunas referencias del juego que he usado a mi favor, son tan imperceptibles que sólo las nota un fan a muerte de esta pareja en ESTE juego… ya los que me conocen saben que es mi pareja predilecta, aunque no por eso dejo de adorar a las de otras sagas._

 _Este extra fue un enorme flashback, como se habrán dado cuenta, sólo que no quise poner el 90% de la trama con letra inclinada, y es por eso que lo separé por el símbolo que acostumbro, cosa que al final se iban a dar cuenta que todo era producto de los recuerdos del narrador de esta trama._

 _Ahora voy a enfocarme en mi nueva historia inspirada en esta saga: **Pasión entre las sombras.** Planeo empezar su publicación en dos semanas, será una historia de pocos capítulos, pero les aseguro que será sumamente interesante, y no lo digo sólo por el zelink (que será intenso y apasionado), sino por otras situaciones que se darán relacionadas a ellos._

 _Les agradezco a todos por su paciencia y apoyo, sobre todo a los que me han alentado a continuar en este maravilloso hábito de escribir, sin importar los momentos difíciles que se presenten. Este capítulo fue hecho por ustedes y para ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Y antes de retirarme, les recomiendo leer la historia de mi amiga **KlyVan** , "A través del tiempo", donde hace un pequeño, pero maravilloso homenaje a "Almas unidas" y a sus dos primeros extras, pues debido a mi eterno retraso no pudo incluir esta parte, pero eso es lo de menos, pues con lo mucho que me gustó no necesitó de más agregados. ¡Muchas gracias, amiga!_

 _Bueno, ya tendrán noticias de mí en muy poco tiempo._

 _¡Saluditos! ^^_


End file.
